scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 18
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids 18: Monster Overload ' Area 53-Surface-Night looks upon Egbert Moore's lifeless body in shock and confession. Just then, Donald simply walks out of a building without a care. Donald: Hey, guys! What'd I missed? Miss Grimwood: Donny, Moore just fell...as if he was struck down. Donald: I know, I found out Moore also copied my father's immortality. The source of it is within his painting. So Moore created his own painting when he copied my dad's power into him. So I went into his lab, found his portrait, and rammed my sword through it. When I destroyed his picture, I destroyed Moore; saving the day...uh...night. Andrew: Uh, Donald...what did Moore looked like in that painting? Donald: Oh you should've seen it. It was—wait, why? still holding Rodney up, walks towards Moore's body and they both look at it to see if he really is defeated. Rodney: Is it over? Moore: No...No it's not! Rodney and Sibella are shocked to see he's still alive. Suddenly, he starts moaning and parts of his body start moving (even parts that are not supposed to be moving). He starts going through a transformation: his nails and teeth grow long and sharp; his shirt gets ripped from the spikes, tentacles, wings, claws, and extra arms growing out of him; and parts of his skin start changing into blends of fur, scales, rock skin, slime, and feathers. Everyone looks in suspense as Moore turns into a mixture of body parts and features of the monsters, ghosts, and creatures he copied his powers from. He looks at himself with amazement. Moore: This power! This feeling! I truly am 'the monster of all monsters'! Rodney and Sibella: Oh boy. Moore flies as he continues destroying everything with every power he had. The destruction is worse than before. Everyone just takes cover behind barrels, crates, and the wreckage. Major Bailey: EVERYONE, FALLBACK! HEAD FOR COVER! Donald: What's going on? Andrew: The painting gave him more than just immortality, it kept him human. Moore probably looked like that in his painting from the mixture of all those Legend Counsel samples. By the look of that power, I'd say he no longer has a restraint on that strength. Donald: Oh no, what have I done? Miss Grimwood: Well, general, how are we suppose to get out of this? General Greendale: We press on the attack! general and all his soldiers shoot their laser guns at Moore. But most of them didn't affect Moore. Just then, he surrounds himself with a force field all around him. He shoots more light beams out of his hands near the soldiers. Dr. Jekyll the right side: He's too strong for any of us. Goonie: Nothing works no matter what we do. Martian Father: You did the best you could. It's not your fault. Sergeant Rook: THAT WAS THE WORST ACT OF HEROICS I'VE EVER SEEN! YOU BETTER SHOW SOME IMPROVEMENT RIGHT NOW! Scrappy: Gee, can't you just relax for once. Seriously, a guy like you could explode with all that anger. he gets an epiphany. Explode? That's it! gets up and runs straight towards Moore. Eddy the right side: Scrappy, what are you doing? stops right in front of him. Scrappy: Hey, Blenderface! I'm still not afraid of you! stops and takes notice of the puppy. Moore: Miserable Mongrel. Scrappy: Come on! You call yourself a monster? You don't look so tough to me! Moore: You foolish pest, I have all the powers of the greatest creatures in the world. Maybe this will scare you. builds up in Moore's hands. He combines them together as the energy is still growing. Scrappy: I'm just saying how can you say you have all the powers if you don't 'really' have them all? flinches and lowers the energy down to nothing while he looks upon Scrappy. Moore: What do you mean? Scrappy: Well, you copied all the powers of the Legend Counsel. But then you copied Matches and Feather, and there wasn't a dragon or a griffin in the counsel. That means there's probably a whole bunch of beasties out there not in the Legend Counsel with powers that you don't even have. ponders at what he said. Everyone else looks at them both in fear and confusion. Winnie: What's he doing? Harry the left side: Either he has a plan, or he's trying to get us all killed. Moore: It's true. I can be more powerful than I am now. It could be like having an endless collection of powers. Well, if that's the case, so shall it be! Moore raises his hands and lightning comes from the cloud. Two large portals ripped through the space-time continuum appear next to him. Creatures and beasts of all shapes and sizes fall out of them. He swoops down and grabs hold onto each monster one at the time, with his hand glowing cyan and copying their abilities. His body changes to a changes to a feature of each beast, and he is enjoying it. Everyone looks with expressions of fear and suspense on their on their faces, while Scrappy just looks all calm with a grin on his face. Moore: Yes! Yes! I can feel it! I can feel them all! And it feels-! his body parts are changing faster and uncontrollably. He could not stand his body changing so many times a once. Moore: What's...happening? I...can't con-trol...it! Mary: Oh I get it! Without the restraint, in order to keep each power to a minimum, the multiple amounts of additional data has caused Moore's conscious to have no control over his morphing capabilities. In other words...he's going through a MONSTER OVERLOAD. is proud, at first, until Moore starts growing. Everyone looks at him in fear. He is more gigantic than a giant, Godzilla, and King Kong combined. He is uglier, and there are hundreds of large tentacles, limbs, and spikes covering his body. Godzina: Is he supposed to be that big? Grim Reaper: This isn't good. Having to copy all the energy at once has caused Moore to go unstable. By the look of it, he will explode only minute! Dorian: ...And take us all with him! Scrappy: Uh oh, I goofed...big time. Donald: Yeah, join the club. soldiers fire their ray gun at the giant monstrosity. But there is still no effect on him. Then Moore unconsciously sees the soldiers and swings his giant tentacles at them. The soldiers fly back from the impact of tentacles hitting the ground. Tanis: Well, now what? Sibella: There's no way we can avoid the blast from the explosion. We can try to stop it, but we can't get near him. Tug: Even if we did, how are we gonna take him down? I mean, it isn't as if he has any—gets an epiphany. Wait, of course! The Spear of Longinus! Grunt the spear out of his bag: What about it? Tug: Don't you remember? the inscription of the spear ''"The Hearts of Darkness, Doubt, and Hate; Are wicked to the end; But those who taunt the hand of fate; May not stand tall again." It destroyed Samael because he was full of doubt and hate. Moore taunted the hand of fate by copying those powers. So if we take him out with the spear, we can put an end to this once and for all. Rodney: Good thinking. That just might work. But which one of us can do it? The spear can't be held by monster kids. Scrappy: I'll do it. Donald: What? Scrappy: I must. takes the spear from Tug. I have to fix the mistakes I've made. Rodney and staring to feel better now: Okay. Scrappy, you will take the spear. You must make sure it pierces through Moore's chest. General Greendale: And just how are you gonna be able to get pass that? points at the tentacles. Godzina: We can draw his attention, clear a path! Coronal Calloway: You're all insane! Miss Grimwood: Just like their parents. Rodney: Alright then. his soldiers All units! Stand down and wait for the major's orders. Rodney: Alright then, LET'S CREEP HIM OUT! Creep Kids gets out of cover and runs straight at Moore. The giant monster's tentacles move straight at the kids. Major Bailey looks at them and suddenly reacts. Major Bailey: All units assist with cover fire! soldiers raise their guns and fire on the tentacles. Most of the tentacles moved back after being hit. As the others are still heading towards them, the Creep Kids split up, avoiding the tentacles. Mary starts floating from her anti-gravity device and shooting her Martian ray gun. Godzina and Elsa try holding onto and pushing tentacles to the side. Feather, Phantasma, and Sibella (in bat form) fly around, avoiding the tentacles. Tanis throws her tape at them, causing them to get tied together. A pair of tied-up tentacles crash next to Casta. She pinches them with her claws, and then Moore starts screaming. The tentacles rise up and are about to crush Casta. But then Tanis throws her bandage on another tentacle, swings on it, and swoops down and saves Casta. But then, the two tentacles break out and knock Tanis and Casta to the ground. One of the tentacles is about to crush the two, until it seem like Tanis and Casta are been thrown out of the way; it also seem like they're floating. It is revealed (even to them) that they were saved by Rodney (invisible). As he places them down, he picks up and throws rocks at Moore. Then after they dodge another tentacle, Tanis wraps it in her wrappings and a spot of a strand is crumbled; obviously its Rodney taking a hold of it. Then Tanis and Casta grab hold of it too. But then the tentacle starts rising, lifting Rodney, Tanis, and Casta up. But then the stand is pulled back, stopping the tentacle. The kids look at the end of the tape with a smile, seeing Frankenteen Sr. and the Mummy Daddy pulling on it. As Tanis and the others descend from the bandages, and fathers and the rest of the Legend Counsel are helping as well. When the second Creep Kids team kept running, the Calloway Cadets throw water balloons and shoot then out of the air bazooka at the tentacles trying to stop them. Coronal Calloway: That's the spirit, men! All the way with Calloway! team and the cadets both salute each other as they continue with their plan. The monster team jumps onto the tentacles and run towards the body. Winnie attacks any nearby tentacles trying to stop them and Matches breathes fire at them. Andrew cuts a few with his scythe, and shoots them with his green energy blasts. Spikes start shooting out, and Donald deflects them with his sword; and Andrew uses his scythe, and he also uses his energy to throws the spikes at the tentacles. Jacqueline jumps and sprints; and slices the extra arms coming out of Moore with her glider wings and kicks them. Harry jumps too, and hits the arms and tentacles with his punches and kicks, while Scrappy is holding onto Harry and the Spear of Longinus. They are so close to the chest, until the multiple arms suddenly grow out and grab hold to each other, all around the team. Then the arms turn into metal, forming a cage keeping the monster kids inside. Harry punches the cage, Jacqueline kicks, slashes with her gliders, and throws fire at it with Matches, Andrew tries blasting and slicing it with his scythe, Donald tries slicing it with his sword, and Winnie scratches it with her claws. But none of it leaves a mark on the cage. Andrew: There's no way through! Scrappy around and sees the size of the space between the bars: Yes there is. Come on, Matches! Harry: Wait, Scrappy! Scrappy and Matches squeezes through the bars. Andrew uses his telekinetic energy to break himself down and try to stop them. But when he is about to fly between the bars, an invisible energy shield repels the energy on Andrew's bones, keeping him in. Scrappy continues the plan; running on the giant tentacles; up to Moore's chest with the Spear of Longinus, and Matches is protecting him with his fire breathes. Matches doesn't notice another tentacles is about to crush him. Then something pulls his tail, causing him to move out of the way and see the tentacle after it crashes right in front of him. He turns his head and smiles, as he realized it is the floating hand that saved his life. Scrappy is watching as the hand gives Matches a thumbs-up. Scrappy is distracted to notice another tentacle is about to crush him. But then, they finally notice it right after an energy blast comes out of nowhere and hits it. Scrappy looks down where the blast came from, and sees Major Bailey with smoke coming out of the barrel of her ray gun. Major Bailey Saluting: Good luck, dog. turns his attention back to the chest, and runs straight at it, with the spear pointing at it. Moore has extra arms come out to protect his chest and to stop Scrappy. But none of it is working; Scrappy keeps on running. As he gets closer, the spear starts glowing purple. Scrappy: LEIUTENANT, I, HERE BY, RELEASE YOU FROM ACTIVE DUTY! then, Scrappy jabs the spear into Moore's chest. Then the light from the spear grows bigger, Moore roars very loud, and everyone stops and looks it with amazement. Then the giant monster starts breaking down into dust. Then the right-side of Harry transforms into Eddy. Eddy side: He did it. whole body, even the cage, starts breaking down, causing the team to fall. Andrew uses his power to levitate himself, Donald, and Eddy and Harry. Winnie grabs onto Jacqueline as she releases her glider wings and starts soaring. The hand grabs onto Matches by the back. Feather swoops down and catches Scrappy. As the giant body is reduced to a giant pile of dust, the team descends down to the grounds where everyone is cheering for them. Miss Grimwood; Coronel Calloway; General Greendale; the soldiers; and the Legend Counsel; all cheering and thanking the Creep Kids. Rodney puts his clothes on as he and the other Creep Kids congratulate Scrappy for his heroics. Scrappy: Did you see? Did you see how I 'splat' him? I was good, huh? Really good, wasn't I? Eddy side: Way to go, Scrappy! You really are man's best friend. Harry side: ...And monsters. Jacqueline: Now that...was '''Puppy Power. suddenly hear a groaning sound from the pile of dust. Moore (in regular size and in human form) rises up from the pile. Everyone is shocked to see him and prepare to attack. Moore makes blue and white flames in his hands as he walks down the pile, wobbling and feeling weak. Moore: Oh, forget it. puts out the flames and falls to his knees. Everyone relaxes and Rodney walks up to him. Rodney: Hey, Egbert. quickly takes off his mask. BOO! jumps back in surprise and fright, as Rodney puts his mask back on and laughs hilariously. Rodney: Sorry, but I was doing what we monsters do best...scaring people. Creep Kids start laughing to Rodney's response. Then Merlin, a witch, and other magic casters create an energy shield around Moore. The general walks up to the shield as Moore gives him a wicked smirk. General Greendale: I am ashamed of you, lieutenant. the sorcerers and soldiers Take him away...and have a special cell made for him. Moore: You know, I would've gotten away with it...if it wasn't for those meddling monster kids, their snooty cadet friends, and their weirdo pets! he is being taken away in the shield, he gives one last glare at the Creep Kids. As soon as that was done, everyone continues cheering and congratulating the kids. To Be Continued... This is it...only one chapter left to the end of this fanfic. Please leave your review and I hoped you enjoy. Category:Blog posts